Red in Light, Blue in Dark
by season's call
Summary: I never thought a single flower could feel so heavy.


**Title: **Red in light, Blue in dark

**Author**: season's call

**Rating**: G

**Theme: **Flowers

**Cast: **Tsuchiura & a red rose (Implied Hino x You guess who)

**Summary**: I never thought a single flower could feel so heavy.

"Alright, then. Only one, please." I gave in at last.

The smiling shopkeeper handed me a half-bloomed red rose. With a bow and a murmured 'thanks', I stepped onto the street once again.

The streets were oddly deserted today, unlike the weekdays. Sensing the solitude bestowed, I started whistling, while continuing my trail towards the park. Good thing that there was no one around to feel bothered.

I looked upward. The sun sure was on fire, determined to burn everyone with the furiously bright golden beams. _This summer sure will be a nasty one._ _Must be the reason why so few people are out today_, I thought. _Whatever, I don't care. I'm used to being sun-burnt._

In fact, I was kind of happy for the blazing heat. The sky looked so clear. No cloud; black or white, none. I blessed my eyes with the great view of the immensely blue vast canopy hanging overhead. It's not everyday you see a day so magnificent. And it's not everyday you get the chance to enjoy it either.

I remembered the weather forecast on the radio that morning, 'a storm is predicted to hit along with heavy fall'. _Huh, those dudes, can't get it right ever, _I chuckled to myself. _I mean, seriously, look at the sky today. I don't remember seeing the sky so clear and so blue in my entire life. Today is definitely special._

_Yeah, it's a special day_. I felt like each and every thing around me was trying to tell me this as I made it to the entrance of the park. _Aren't the trees looking a little greener than they seemed yesterday? The robins I hated so much for their chirping yesterday seem to have learnt to sing their song decently as well. Ok, maybe that's my imagination. But look at the ocean today, when was the last time you had seen the waves so cheery, so restless? Everything's just so perfect._

_Yes, that's what today is; a perfect day_, I chanted in my mind while striding towards one of the wooden park bench. _That's why, even if I burnt my porridge this morning, that's fine. There's no problem that I couldn't find a taxi anywhere near my house and had to walk all the way up here. Nothing matters._

Yeah, I could forget this all just by looking at the tiny flower in my hand. I had always loved red roses, even before I met her. Back then, it was merely a flower. _But, now, it's a reminder. A reminder of her; the color, the beauty, the freshness; a memento of her vigorous presence for me._

_Don't be impatient_, I told myself for the nth time as I consciously stopped my hand from playing drums against the bench-arm, eyes locked on the oak-door of the huge building on the other side of the street. But my watch just wouldn't stop appearing before my eyes_. _I made a metal note to buy one with three hands next time, as the stupid minutes-hand seemed too lazy to move for my eager eyes_. I guess I'm nervous_.

What was that the coach said before our final game for last season? _Divert your mind when you're nervous._ Right, I must avert my mind to something else then. I darted my eyes here and there, looking for any object that might hold interest, enough interest to hold my gaze onto it for the remaining part of my patience-check. I counted the steps of the stairs that led to the gigantic stone violin, soaring up its head high in the air, between the park and the building. I gave a try listening to the song humming inside as the warm summer wind came to me, heavy with the melody. But as soon as I recognized the song as 'Lover's night', I dared not pry my ears to it again.

I desperately looked around for anything to keep me busy with for a little more time. As my eyes wandered, they found their way soon to the flower in my hand again and reminded me of the shopkeeper's words, advising me to buy a single rose instead of a bouquet. I was reluctant at first, but I had to agree when I remembered how much she enjoyed the simplest of things.

While looking at the gracious beauty carefully held in my palm, I noted the features it offered me to lay my eyes on. The dark crimson soft petals shyly spiraling around on each other, while two larger ones leaning against the others from each side, cupping the flower to render the perfect shape of an upturned bell.

Did you ever notice the tiny green leaves circled underneath a rose? I never did before; never, before I met her and realized my feelings for her. I learned to acknowledge their existence there after I had understood her priceless importance in my life.

It was then, when I decided to be her accompanist, not just in competitions we took part in together; in happiness, in sorrow, in celebration, in loneliness. I willed to be by her side in every journey this life offered us, unless and until she pushed me away. Just like those tiny specks of leaves.

I was smiling in my own reverie, when the door jerked open suddenly and she stepped out. I took a deep breath before looking at her beautiful smiling face. Her ruby hair danced with the tune that filled the air, accompanying her through the door from inside. It_ is time, the time I have waited all these months for._ I clutched the rose softly in my hand and then gathered all my might to stand up. My left foot wished to take a step, but it hung mid-air as the door revealed another person right then.

I couldn't see anything after that. I couldn't feel anything. My mind went blank. Time seemed frozen.

My eyes saw their entwined fingers.

My heart tweaked at her smile, at his hand in her hair.

My eardrum trembled when a loud noise cursed me, bringing me back to my senses. I found myself standing alone in the middle of the road.

My body felt heavy with all the wet clothes I was wearing. Water was streaming down my cheeks_. Are those tears_? Thankfully, a thunder cracked somewhere nearby, saving me from the dreaded answer.

I pulled my feet forcefully, to walk out off the soggy road. _Ah, it hurts, _I winced and massaged my neck with no reason, knowing too well that the real pain laid somewhere else_. _As I took a step, my water-clogged left shoe found something underneath it.

I lifted my foot off the thing.

Through the rain, through my hazy eyes, I saw something.

The rose, soaked in rain, in the growing darkness, looked blue.

I took a deep breath, and then lifted my foot to take a step; a step, onto it.

Somewhere near, another thunder hit. In the flash of light, I saw the red.

It reminded me again, of her; an image of her glowing face sparked in mymind.

I bent my drenched body down to the ground and picked up the flower.

Suddenly I was thankful to that shopkeeper for his advice.

I never thought a single flower could feel so heavy.

Never did I know I'd despise my favorite red rose one day.

Until today.

_(Italic sentences are thoughts)_

**A/N**: This lone-fic was written for LJ community La corda fics contest. The prompt was 'Flowers'. It was posted as well, but only for one night. I withdrew it after that as on second thought, I realized this fic is definitely not something worthy to be in a contest.

Still, I'm posting it here in . And I would very much appreciate if you let me know your opinion about it and if this story has done justice to the prompt or not.

Thank you.

To **Annalisemarie99, _this is the story I told you about._**


End file.
